The electrical junction box disclosed in JP 2003-164039A is known as a conventional electrical junction box including a case in which a circuit assembly is accommodated. This electrical junction box is arranged between a power supply of a vehicle and in-vehicle electrical equipment such as lamps or a horn, and applies or interrupts an electric current to the in-vehicle electrical equipment. The above-mentioned circuit assembly includes a control circuit board on which a conductive pattern is formed through printed wiring, and a busbar adhered to the rear side of the control circuit board. The busbar is exposed through the opening of the control circuit board. Electronic components installed on the front surface of the control circuit board are electrically connected, by soldering or the like, to the conductive pattern on the front surface of the control circuit board and the busbar exposed through the opening.
With the above-mentioned configuration, a level difference is formed between the conductive pattern on the front surface of the control circuit board and the busbar exposed through the opening of the circuit board depending on the thicknesses of the control circuit board and an adhesive. Therefore, in order to connect the electronic components to both the conductive pattern and the busbar, it is necessary to bend the lead terminals of the electronic components in accordance with the level difference or prepare components such as relay members having a thickness corresponding to the level difference, for example. As a result, a problem arises in that the number of operation steps increases or production cost increases due to an increase in the number of components.
The present invention was accomplished based on the above-mentioned circumstances, and it is an object thereof to suppress a level difference formed between the conductive path on the board and the busbar to which the terminals of the electronic component is connected.